


Maybe We Aren't Alone If We Are Together

by StoicPanther



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), first work pls be nice, no beta we die like l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoicPanther/pseuds/StoicPanther
Summary: Tommy dies in the prison with Dream but he finds someone waiting for him in the afterlife. Maybe Tommy can come to terms with his death with the help of someone who has been through the same thing.I might add more chapters but this can be read as a one shot.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors and I hope you like it :D

Day 1:

"Dream stop, i'm on half a heart! Stop it!"

Tommy's cries seemed to echo into nothingness. He felt numb yet painfully aware of his surroundings. He felt enveloped in the darkness around him. Time passed which felt like it could have been seconds or days it felt so stretched and short at the same time. 

Eventually Tommy called out into this void, "D-dream?" 

At first he heard nothing but then he heard an all to familiar voice in response. 

"I told you I felt space growing, didn't I? I should've known that I had grown a little too optimistic" Wilbur chuckled. 

Tommy looked around but of course he saw nothing. Still, he felt Wilbur's presence near him. Wilbur's voice didn't sound like it was distant or near or even like a whisper right next to him. Instead it felt encompassing as the only thing he could hear and he could see nothing. It was like a voice inside his own head yet he knew he wasn't imagining it. 

Tommy was definitely confused. He knew he wasn't imagining his brother's voice but Wilbur was dead. How was he hearing him if he was dead - oh. 

"Wilby, am I - are we dead?" 

As he asked the question he had already come up with an answer himself. Wilbur didn't speak but Tommy could hear a faint hum from inside his head from him confirming what he already knew was true. Tommy felt angry at himself for not believing that Dream would kill him but most of all he felt empty. 

Tommy let the tears spill over that he had been holding in ever since he heard those explosions above the cell over a week ago. He cried for L'Manberg and how he failed to protect it. He cried for his newly built hotel that he would never get to see again. He cried for Tubbo and all of their memories together on the bench. 

He regretted not staying with him in Snowchester where it was safe and he regretted selfishly keeping the discs in his own enderchest now that Tubbo would never be able to listen to them again. He missed his best friend more than he had ever acknowledged while they were together, even more than he thought he would when Dream had threatened to kill him, before they were saved by all of their friends. 

At the time he knew he would miss Tubbo as much as he could imagine even if he hadn't entirely come to terms with the idea of Tubbo's death yet. The pain he felt now was more than he could ever have imagined while he was alive. 

He missed other people too. He missed Technoblade and Sam Nook and Quackity and so many other people that he couldn't even think about without tearing himself apart with greif. It was strange he thought, greiving them when he was the one who had died. While they had all lost one person he had lost everyone all at once. 

Everyone he had ever loved was gone and he could never see them again. As a fresh wave of tears threatened to break him down further Wilbur's voice cut through the darkness catching him off guard. 

"It's okay Tommy, I missed you so much when I first arrived. I was crying for days. I missed you and all of L'Manberg that I failed. I'm here for you okay even if you still hate me". 

Tommy felt a warmth surrounding him and he let himself cry until he had nothing left in him whilst his brother comforted him with calming words. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy confronts Wilbur and Wilbur tries to explain himself

When Tommy finally stopped crying what felt like days later he felt much lighter. The emotions he was bottling up were no longer weighing him down. He was thankful that Wilbur had been there to support him but now he was in a better frame of mind than when he first arrived he was starting to remember why he was usually so wary around him. In the moment Tommy just needed support and was willing to take it from anybody around but now he was worried that the Wilbur he was trapped with wasn't his older brother and shoulder to cry on but instead the Wilbur who betrayed him and left him to mourn in the crumbling remains of L'Manberg.

He wanted to ask Wilbur why he had done it and why he had left him. There was a time when he believed it was because Wilbur didn't think he was enough. That Tommy wasn't good enough to stay around for. He had moved past that idea now with the help of Tubbo and his other friends. He had recovered drastically after returning from his exile, becoming more himself and less the shell that Dream had been trying to mould him into. There were still days where he was struck down by the memories of his past and he would feel stuck, lost and vulnerable like he was when they happened. On those days he still often wondered why Wilbur didn't want to stay.

"Do you want to play solitaire with me?" Wilbur's voice cut though Tommy's deep thoughts.

"I know it's usually a solo game but I was thinking we could race eachother to see who could finish fastest or something. I'm not sure since I usually play alone, Mexican Dream and Schlatt usually ignore me in favour of their drugs and booze. We can play something else if you have any better ideas though"

"Wait, Mexican Dream and Schlatt are here?" In his sorrow the younger had forgotten about them though now he felt ashamed to have not thought of them. He often enjoyed Mexican Dream's company even if he was quite overwhelming in large doses.

Wilbur sounded disappointed when he responded, "They are here technically but they haven't spoken to me for months. I think Schlatt has been sleeping and I assume Mexican Dream is doing the same."

"You can still talk to me though," he added more optimistically.

This made Tommy angry since Wilbur was pretending like nothing was wrong, like he didn't put him through so much pain. 

"Why?" he screamed, "Why are you acting so normal? You left me alone as if you didn't even care! Did you ever even care about me or were you just using me for some reason? Did you even think about how I would feel when you abandoned me?" The emotions poured out of the boy like a waterfall making it impossible to stop shouting at the man he used to look up to. 

"And is you want to play fucking solitaire like we are kids again - I used to be a kid Wilbur! Now look at me, I fought in a million wars and died practically alone in a box. You promised to look after me, Wilbur. That's what big brothers are supposed to do. But you couldn't keep me out of danger, could you? And now we're both fucking dead all thanks to you!"

Tommy's voice was softer when he asked, "You left me Wilbur. You were my brother and you left me."

There was a long silence that seemed to last for years before Wilbur finally sighed and responded, "I'm sorry Tommy."

Tommy scoffed

"I really am sorry, I've just been here so long I thought maybe you'd forgotten about me. I just really wanted to be your friend again. I made a lot of mistakes before I died, Tommy. After I blew up L'Manberg, I knew you would hate me. I just couldn't bare to look at your face knowing I'd let you down."

Tommy didn't know what he had been expecting Wilbur to say but it wasn't this. If he was being honest with himself he had never considered that Wilbur had cared about what he thought as much as he had cared what Wilbur thought. Nearing the end of their time together Wilbur had been uncharacteristically closed off from Tommy and he had felt that it was his fault and that Wilbur didn't care about him as much as he did about his brother. 

He felt Wilbur growing restless as if he felt he had said something wrong. Tommy knew he had to say something after such a long silence.

"I- I didn't realise" he admitted eventually. He wanted to say more but he just couldn't find the words. His feelings were a lot more complicated than before and he wasn't sure how to address them. 

He decided on the next best thing.

"Hey big man!" he shouted to the older, "Do you still want a game of solitaire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! This one is slightly longer even if it isn't by much. This is my first fic so i'm still trying to get chapter length right   
> If you enjoyed this at all please leave kudos or even a comment - It would make my day! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will make my day so don't feel shy. I don't know when I will post the next chapter but you can subscribe to the work if you have an account to be updated when I post it. I hope you enjoyed and have a great day!


End file.
